Prowl's Broken Heart
by thatonegamergirl117
Summary: A ProwlxJazz oneshot about how their breakup might go down. From Prowl's POV after Jazz decides to leave him :'( Song: "Mama's Broken Heart" by Miranda Lambert Only rated T for Cybertronian swear words


**So here's a little ProwlxJazz one-shot about how their breakup might go down. (I feel so evil right now...)**

**Anyways, I don't own Transformers or "Mama's Broken Heart" by Miranda Lambert   
**

* * *

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors,_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops,_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver,_

_Don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop…_

* * *

"Prowl, - ah- Prowl, stop!" My carrier chases after me.

::Prowl, you're being ridiculous:: She speaks through our bond.

And she was right, I knew I was overreacting, running away from her like this. Never, in my entire life, had I acted so irrational. Sure, when a mission went bad I could get cranky, emotional even, but never had I done anything like this before.

And to tell you the truth, I wish it had happened sooner, because this felt _good._ No wonder Jazz always pulled pranks around base.

"Jazz!" I roar over the sound of my engines, pulling another sharp – and illegal – turn before racing away from my carrier…

* * *

_Word got around to the barflies and the Baptist,_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook,_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it,_

_Don't matter how you feel,_

_It only matters how you look…_

* * *

The -other- cops had finally caught and returned me to my parental unit's complex for the time being.

"No, he's fine, just had a little trouble. Yes, I'll tell him you said hello, thank you for your concern," My carrier babbles endlessly on our public comm. to all the Praxian nobles that had heard about what she called my "fit."

Meanwhile, my creator sits in front of me, staring with cold blue optics, "Son, do you know how bad you made our family look today?" He stands, pacing with his hands clasped behind his back, keeping his optics locked with mine, "I had to leave a _Council meeting_ when your carrier called me. Do you know how humiliating that was? Now I have to go back there next cycle and be humiliated again as the Praxian noble with an out of control sparkling!"

Not my fault, I want to say, what was I supposed to do? If only that mech hadn't fragged with my spark today would be like any other…

* * *

_Go and fix your make up, girl, _

_It's just a break up,_

_Run and hide your crazy,_

_And start actin' like a lady,_

'_Cause I raised you better,_

_Gotta keep it together,_

_Even when you fall apart…_

* * *

My creator had finally left, but now I had to face my carrier.

"What in Primus' name were you thinking?" She asks over a cube of energon, as if we were simply discussing the newest paint designs on the market.

"I wasn't," I growl, giving her the answer she wanted to hear.

"That's right, you weren't. Unless you want to be a single mech forever, I would suggest you learn to control your emotions…"

* * *

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart…_

* * *

"It's not my fault," I strain my voice box trying to keep from shouting, "_He's_ the one that started this whole fragged up mess!"

"Look-" She tries to calm me down.

"No, you look. You were betrothed from the beginning! You never had to go through anything like this before! And now that your precious little sparkling is, you just tell me to get over it? Like some bot that couldn't get the highest bid on new furniture?!" I vent heavily. Primus, this felt _really good…_

* * *

_I wish I could be just a little less dramatic,_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot when down in flames,_

_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches,_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame..._

* * *

I couldn't wait. My body was itching to jump up and start the plan. _No, _I think, _I need to wait for the right time._ If I started too early then it would be easy to get caught, but if I was too late then I would miss him entirely.

Here he comes, finally, that bot would pay the price for my spark…

* * *

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation,_

_Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make,_

_My mama came from a softer generation,_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face…_

* * *

I activate the magnetic pull, causing the visor-wearing mech to be stuck where he was standing.

"What the slag?" He looks down at his pedes.

_Perfect,_ I think, smirking – something I never thought I would do. Next, I activate the toy flying helicopter with a bucket attached (something I learned while on Earth with the Twins).

Jazz looks up and spots the bucket, before looking around frantically. "No, Prowl, please. I'm sorry," he rants on, still looking for me.

I step out from the shadows, smirk still on my face. If we were still together maybe he would have been proud of me for pulling such a prank. But, this was no longer fun and games, this was _war._ Jazz locks eyes with me, now seeing how much damage he has truly done.

I deactivate the helicopter, and the bucket spills pink industrial paint down onto the mech. I transform and drive away, leaving Jazz to be humiliated by the entire city…

* * *

_Go and fix your make up, girl, _

_It's just a break up,_

_Run and hide your crazy,_

_And start actin' like a lady,_

'_Cause I raised you better,_

_Gotta keep it together,_

_Even when you fall apart..._

* * *

"That's it, Prowl, you've forced me to draw the line," I look up from inspecting the stasis cuffs around my wrists to the Chief Officer of Praxus. "You're on probation for misconduct, I'm also withholding your credits. Get your head on straight and I might see about keeping you, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I respond with my usual respect towards a commanding officer, but a sneer was masked just behind it…

* * *

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart…_

* * *

"Prowl, you are not allowed to leave this complex until you figure out if you want to be a part of this family or not, because I am starting to consider a filing for a legal spark separation right now," my creator threatens.

"You would disown me as your sparkling and heir?" My head snaps up at that. Only two known Praxian noble families had ever gone through with one. I look to my carrier for support, she only nods her head in agreement with her spark-mate…

* * *

_Powder your nose,_

_Paint your toes,_

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed,_

_Cross your legs,_

_Dot your I's, _

_And never let 'em see you cry…_

* * *

"Glad to know you are feeling better, Prowl," a noble – Smokescreen – approaches me.

"Likewise," I respond curtly, my parental units had chosen to hold a party to see if I really was "cured" of whatever thoughts had plagued me. "How is your spark-mate doing? Are the rumors true?"

Smokescreen beams, "She's doing wonderful, confined to berth-rest for now though, looks like one sparkling wasn't enough."

"Love is a beautiful thing," I tell him.

"Yes, it is," he agrees, walking over to join a small group of chatting nobles.

_If only you knew how ugly it truly was…_

* * *

_Go and fix your make up, _

_Well, it's just a break up,_

_Run and hide your crazy,_

_And start actin' like a lady,_

'_Cause I raised you better,_

_Gotta keep it together,_

_Even when you fall apart,_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart…_

* * *

**By the way, please review and listen to this song on Youtube because it is a REALLY GOOD song!**


End file.
